keroroyinandyangjlucyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Romama
Romama was the former leader of the Romama Platoon. After the team crash landed on Earth in 1908, he became friends with Nikolai Kezanstav, who later betrayed him. After being rescued by the Keroro Platoon in 2008, he is currently a ballet instructor. Biography Early Life Born on ancient Keron, Romama lived with his family: his mother, father, sister and nephew. As a child, he was easily frightened, needing his sister to save him from bullies. As he grew up, he became friends with Kodada, who also later became his girlfriend. Military Eventually becoming braver and 'scarier', Romama attempted joined the military. Although he excelled in combat, he failed the written part of the exam. To finally pass the exam, he had Kodada, an excellent test-taker, help him cheat on his exam. Taking notice of his physical and (false) mental abilities, the military promptly awarded him the rank of a Major, and assigning him as leader of the Original Pekoponian Investigation team. Due to space travel in ancient Keron, which took years instead of days or weeks, the platoon was placed in hibernation/emergency escape pods. Pilot First Private Kodada overshot the landing before placing herself in hers, and they crash landed. The pods were damaged, and they remained on the planet, crashed and hidden away, until about the year 1908 AD, at which time Kodada's finally opened. Dazed and terrified, she attempted another flight, only to crash again, this time in Russia. She was able to hurry back to her pod before the impact of the crash. The escape pods went out this time, all over the world -- with Romama's landing in Russia. Nikolai Kezanstav After Romama woke up, he saved and befriended a Russian boy named Nikolai Kezanstav. Romama showed him alien technology, and Kezanstav went mad with his search for power, eventually even turning Romama into a mindless slave. Meeting Keroro Platoon In 2008, Kezanstav came across Kirere of the Keroro Platoon. Seeing her potential as a super solider, he ordered mind-controlled Romama to capture her. This lead to Keroro Platoon going to battle with Kezanstav to rescue Kirere. After being defeated by Dororo, and having his collar broken off, the Keroro Platoon also decided to rescue Romama as well. Upon waking up, Romama couldn't speak, due to both mental and physical problems. Through DNA testing, it was also discovered that he was an ancestor to Keroro. Aya Kumori He lived above a ballet studio for a time, where he befriended Pekoponian Aya Kumori. He looks after her, and currently lives in an apartment one floor above her. He recently met with Aya face-to-face for the first time, and is attempting to sort out his feelings for her. Personality A bit cold and selfish, but not without a kind side. Trying to figure out how to be a kid. Only a little bit younger than Tamama, but mature for his age. Speech Romama uses 'ore' ("I, a tough young man"), showing his maturity and assertive nature. When flustered or angry, he reverts back to 'boku', the default pronoun for young boys. This suggests that he only begun to use 'ore' in order to appear grown-up. Appearance Romama is teal-colored tadpole. He wears a red bandanna, with a purple red Chakra, the spoked wheel of the Romani Flag, as his symbol. He has large, gold eyes often describe was 'creepy' and 'cat-like'. In his Pekoponian form, he has teal hair, but keeps his gold eyes. He wears a dark blue clothes that resembled a gakuran, a Japanese high school uniform for males. The jacket is unbuttoned, showing a white t-shirt underneath. Family Rokeke Rokeke is Romama's much-older sister and the mother of Romama's nameless newborn nephew on old Keron. She dotes on her brother, attempting to do for him, although Romama's love of self-reliance makes this difficult at times. She is her brother's biggest cheerleader and confidant, aside from Kodada. Her close resemblance to Keroro might possibly be the reason Romama keeps a relationship with his nephew. It has yet to be stated if Rokeke is from Keroro's mother's or father's side of the family, although given the indication of strong warriors, it could be surmised that it is his father's. Mother and Father Romama and his sister have a mother and father, but, like his sister's husband, they have yet to be seen. Keroro Romama makes little effort to hide his feelings for his distant nephew. He sees Keroro as a lazy individual, easily distracted and sidetracked by hobbies, and he is quick to exhibit anger when he sees Keroro acting childishly. Keroro sees Romama as someone to help the Pekopon takeover, but Romama often responds with anger to this suggestion, stating that Keroro "should just do it himself!". Romama has a personality that often disallows him from accepting help or relying on others, which is a polar opposite to Keroro, who flourishes on help and friendship. On rare occassion Romama will break down and help his nephew, and he is often confused by why Keroro is so quick to help him, not knowing if this is actual, family-based kindness or merely an attempt to get on Romama's good side. Other Relationships Trivia * Romama is a vegetarian. The sight of meat makes him ill. *Romama is an animal lover, with a special love of cats. *He is fluent in Russian, although he hates reading. He does not know how to write any other language, and this includes ancient Keronese. Anything Romama writes is written in Russian. When he speaks Russian, he often uses pre-Soviet terms. If speaking to an individual from modern Russia, he would sound like an incredibly old man. *He fights with a wooden sword. Although this hasn't been said why, it has to do with his days in training. *He enjoys playing the mandolin, something he took up during his travels in Russia with a young Nikolai.